


Alone Time

by orphan_account



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Wendigos, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Love, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you and mike enjoy some alone time in the washington lodge while the others are out doing something unknown to you two.





	Alone Time

head laid out across mike's lap, you relished in the feeling of his fingers stroking through your hair, fingertips gently brushing your scalp. you were on your side, blanket covering your body that was in the fetal position, eyes on the large screen in the living room of the washington lodge.

the others were out and about somewhere, the heater on blast as a snow storm settled on the mountain, frost covering each and every window, the coldness trying to sleep in through whatever cracks and entrances it could find. you really didn't know what possessed the group to leave the lodge, but they did, and the two of you had opted to lay on the couch and watch a movie, enjoying each other's warmth.

mike, however, was not looking at the screen, but instead on you, his warmly hued eyes tracing your jawline and lips and the arch of your brow. an unconscious smile graced his lips as he leaned down, a light kiss feathering your forehead. when his lips came in contact with your skin, a small shiver trickled down your spine, a smile appearing on your lips as well.

the movie was slowly coming to an end, that becoming obvious as it got increasingly cheesier with each minute that ticked by. you also suspected that the rest of the group would be back from whatever they had gone out to do soon enough, the loud voices of your friends tainting the comfortable silence that settled between the two of you.

his unoccupied hand reached to the side of him, tucked between the back of the couch and your shoulders, scooping up a handful of popcorn and popping the snack into his mouth. he savored the buttery and undeniably salty flavor, leaning back into the soft cushions of the couch.

ten minutes later and the brightly colored screen faded into a black one, white letters dancing across it, the credits being played with soft music in the background. mike picked up the remote and paused it as you turned and laid on your other side, facing your boyfriend's stomach. you looked up, craning your neck just as he leaned down once more to press a firm kiss to your parted lips.

a giggle fluttered between your connected lips, eliciting a throaty chuckle from the other as well, brushing your hair away from your face and behind your ear. when he pulled away with hesitancy, a sigh tickled his upper lip.

"this is nice," you whispered, a hum of agreement rumbling mike's chest.

as you leaned in for another kiss, the door to the lodge was opened, followed by the chatter of everyone as they quickly closed the door. pausing, it was just a matter of time before josh came waltzing into the living room, looking between the two of you.

he raised a brow, "please tell me you guys _didn't_ go to the bone zone on the couch."

"nope, we watched a movie." you motioned to the paused screen, sitting up and moving the bowl of popcorn to the other side of mike.

"good, cause i would've wanted to watch."

with a roll of your eyes, you picked up a pillow and chucked it at your friend as he barked out laughter, the pillow smacking him in the face. mike was laughing as well, the back of your hand meeting his chest with a loud smack, passing a faux glare between both boys.

"you guys are disgusting," you snorted, stripping the blanket away from her body and draping it on the back of the couch.

mike rubbed his chest where your hand had made contact, faking a pout and a look of hurt. "you wound me, babe." the brunette dropped his chin to your shoulder, nudging his nose against your jaw, lips replacing his nose, leaving a kiss in their wake.

"i'm feeling _really_ attacked right now, and in my own lodge at that!" josh slapped the back of his hand across his forehead dramatically, sighing solemnly. "and to think, i let you guys come here whenever." the man crossed both arms over his chest, winking before he turned his back to the both of you, storming out of the room and into the kitchen.

you lifted yourself and settled into mike's lap, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pressing your nose into his hair that smelled like strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner you had brought to the lodge. he had also brought his own bathroom essentials, yet he had used yours, making a strange warmth spread throughout your chest, exhaling and stirring about his brown strands of hair.

"i love you," he mumbled softly, both arm wrapping themselves around your waist, running circles into the fabric of your shirt with his thumb. his face was tucked into your neck, warm breath tickling you, kisses brushing along it.

"love you too, mikey."

he groaned at the nickname, a nickname you had used for as long as the two of you had known each other, which was a long ass time. he ceased the kisses against your skin as more people piled into the room, chris flipping down on the couch next to you two, wrapping an arm around mike's shoulder.

chris chuckled as you turned your gaze to him, "whatcha doin'?" josh was once again in the living room, sitting down next to his boyfriend, a hand now placed on his thigh.

"they're being reserved horndogs," he butted in, a twinkling look in his eyes as he grinned.

"fuck does that mean, josh?"

"it means they're waiting to screw until they bring themselves to get to their room, _obviously_." he leaned against chris, elbow resting on the blond's shoulder, holding his head up with his hand.

chris rolled his eyes, hand still placed on the other's thigh, and still wrapped around mike. you simply chuckled, hand lifting to brush your fingers through his soft hair.

"whatever chrissie." you blew a raspberry at him, his nose crinkling at your childish ways while mike chuckled. you grabbed the remote and tossed it at the two boys, coaxing them to pick a new movie.

before the blond could grasp it, josh did, grinning maniacally, ready to put on a scary movie to, as mike would say, "scare the blue out of his jeans." he searched through all the movies on netflix, choosing a newly released one, one that had been described to you as possibly the scariest movie they had ever watched.

grabbing mike's hand, the pad of his thumb ghosted over your knuckles, bringing it to his lips and kissing it before returning your intertwined hands to your lap.

the movie began playing, eerie music giving you chills, pressing your back flat against his chest, feeling just a bit better as the rest of the group sat on the couch and cuddles up, blankets piled high.

while your alone time with mike was amazing, this felt nice too, a sharp scream from the movie making you jump.

josh laughed and once again, you smacked him in the face with a firm pillow.

this was nice too.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been in a really good mood and have this urge to write! i'm sure it'll disappear soon, though :')


End file.
